


Mr. Inquisitor

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom Alec, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Office Sex, Pantie kink, Smut, Sub Magnus, Subspace, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Magnus and Alec have sex in Alec’s office.





	Mr. Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jrockerlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/gifts).



Alec had just been promoted to inquisitor and Magnus couldn’t be happier for him.

Magnus had also been given the job as High warlock of Alicante so they had both been quite busy lately. 

Today Magnus was seeing Alec’s office for the first time. Alec had sent him a fire message saying to come over to see him. So when Magnus arrived he knocked the entered and waved to his husband.

“Mr. Inquisitor, you wanted to see me?”

Alec smirked at his comment.

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, Welcome take a seat.” Alec pushes his seat back and gesturing to his lap.

“Well, Mr. Inquisitor, you do know I’m a married man, correct?” Magnus said as he sauntered over and placed himself in his husbands lap.

“He doesn’t have to know.” Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ hips and started kissing up his neck sucking hickeys all the way up, covering Magnus’ beautiful golden skin in evidence was Alec’s.

“Or better yet, he will know you came to me for a proper fucking.” Magnus moaned wantonly gridding down on Alec erection. 

The door suddenly clicked showing Magnus had used his magic to lock it, for privacy reasons.

“What, have a problem with people seeing me destroy you on my cock?” Alec said darkly into his ear biting at the lobe, cause Magnus to continue moaning loudly.

Alec and Magnus started to remove each other’s clothing barely separating their mouth and their tongues entwined. 

Once Magnus was just in his silk panties, something he commonly wore at this point that Alec absolutely loves, Alec shoved everything off the desk bending Magnus over it and pulled the panties to his knees, not completely off though.

Alec put his large hand in front of Magnus’ face. 

“Suck.” Magnus started wetting Alec’s fingers preparing himself for Alec to start prepping him, when four fingers were soaking wet Alec pulled them out of Magnus’ mouth and started teasing one digit into Magnus’ hole, that was still kind of loose from last night.

“Well, you and your husband clearly were busy last night weren’t you? Does he know what a slut you’re being right now?” Magnus felt Alec’s other hand, the one that wasn’t working him open, slap across his ass, Magnus loved it when Alec spanked him. 

Magnus was moaning loudly when Alec pushed in two fingers at once and started spanking him harder already leaving a rather large hand print.

Alec started scissoring Magnus open while the older male because a writhing, Moaning mess under his strong lead.

When Magnus was open enough, Alec pulled a small bottle of lube out of his desk poured a generous amount on his cock and pushed into Magnus in one big thrust.

Alec bottomed out and started to pull back almost completely before ramming back into Magnus hitting his prostate with every harsh thrust.

Alec pulled back and started spanking Magnus again watching his perfect soft ass jiggle with every hit.

“By the angel your ass is perfect.” Alec said in a low tone.

“Thank you Sir.” Magnus said in a submissive tone, Alec quickly grabbed Magnus’ hips and flipped him without dismounting him. 

Now they were face to face Alec fully lifted him onto the desk, he practically bent Magnus in half putting his legs on his shoulders and thrusting harder.

“Sir -I’m —close.” Magnus got out between moans.

“Don’t come until I tell you to.” Alec commands in his boss voice. 

Alec chases his own pleasure watching Magnus so close to coming under him, brings him to the edge he moans Magnus’ name and fills the warlock with his cum.

“You can come now.”

Magnus let out a strangled moan and came between them. 

“Magnus, I want you to put everything back on the desk.” Alec wouldn’t usually make Magnus clean but Magnus hadn’t reached subspace so Alec was remaining Dominant.

Magnus flocked his wrist and clean the desk, Alec rearranged Magnus so he was seated on his cock. 

Alec started to continue his work at his desk with a needy stuffed Magnus seated on his dick.

“I need to do my work Magnus, if you want something, do it yourself.” Alec said while looking at his papers.

Magnus started bouncing on Alec’s thick, strong dick. Magnus didn’t even know when Alec had activated his stamina rune, but Alec was fully erect again.

They did this for hours, by the time Alec was done work Magnus was well into Subspace and still lazily riding Alec’s cock, Meanwhile Alec must have filled him about twelve times, Magnus’ belly was swollen with Alec’s cum at this point.

Alec closed his laptop and put his hands on Magnus’ hips gently pulling him off his cock, kissing his temple.

“Baby, can you make a portal back home?” Magnus nuzzled into his chest and opened a portal while Alec picked him up and walked them through.

“Is there anything you want?” Alec asks holding his husband close.

“Just you.” Magnus mumbles happily into Alec’s neck.

“How about a bath, then a change of clothes then we can cuddle in bed.” Alec tells him and Magnus nods pliently.

They finished in the bath after Alec washed and kissed every part of his glowing warlock, he put a plug in though since Magnus was really stretched and wanted to keep Alec’s cum in him.

Alec changed Magnus into a silky teal pair of panties and his favourite most comfortable house robe, then changed to his tee-shirt and sweats and climbed into the bed to cuddle his husband, who sweetly hid in his chest.

Alec Lightwood-Bane was definitely a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back baby, Send promts you want written in the comments here or on my story Help Me.


End file.
